Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a delivery bag and a method for producing delivery bags. The present disclosure further relates to the use of such a delivery bag for transporting goods for dispatch.
Description of the Related Art
Delivery bags are used in widely differing forms for delivery purposes. In contrast to standard shopping bags, such delivery bags frequently comprise a closable or even re-closable opening, wherein the intention in most cases is that goods for dispatch should not be seen, and furthermore, should be protected during transportation. Frequently, such delivery bags have no carrier handle and also no carrier loop. Plastic bags such as those usually provided in supermarkets however generally have a carrier handle or carrier loop. Despite this, delivery bags with a carrier handle are known e.g., from DE 10 2009 007 985.
Delivery bags are usually provided in large piece numbers. Here, the front wall of the bag and the rear wall of the bag are usually produced from a thin material in order to reduce costs and protect the environment. This is one reason why standard delivery bags usually have no carrier handles or carrier loops.
With a generic use of delivery bags, carrier handles or carrier loops usually subject the delivery bag to a tensile load, in particular the front wall of the bag and the rear wall of the bag. If the front wall of the bag and the rear wall of the bag are thin, said carrier handle or carrier loop can cause the bag to tear, so that the contents are lost, become dirty or damaged. Particularly in light of the fact that expensive brand clothing for women and/or men is frequently dispatched in such delivery bags, for example, this is wholly unacceptable for a mail-order company. Further it is disadvantageous that due to the tensile load, the closing mechanism of a delivery bag may open unintentionally. An additional disadvantage is that the carrier handles—if they are provided—are usually realized by stamping a punch-through hole into the goods holding area for articles to be delivered in the delivery bag. As a result of such a punch-through hole, the contents are however also exposed to the environmental conditions, a state which should be avoided in delivery bags.
A further disadvantage of standard delivery bags is that they are frequently not sufficiently protected against the weather, in order to be able to withstand heavy rain, for example.